All the things she said
by MeikoAkizuki15
Summary: one-shot Song fic. Basada en la Canción de T.a.t.u. ¿Que es lo que pasa por la Mente de el profesor de pociones cuando ve a la castaña que le roba el sueño? ... Pésima haciendo summary...Soy nueva ! U


All the things she said 

-Por merlín… grandioso, otra noche mas sin poder dormir- Se podía oír una voz resonando en una oscura habitación iluminada frágilmente por la luz de la luna. -"_Todo por tu culpa…maldita sea…_".

¿Tenia que ser ella? , se preguntaba cada vez que la veía pasar. No podía soportar la idea de que…justo ella, un sueño, una cosa tan hermosamente prohibida, inalcanzable. Pero , ahí estaba el de nuevo absorto en sus pensamientos, aún preguntándose, …_¿Por que…?_

Si, era el mismísimo Profesor de pociones Severus Snape, quien lanzaba al aire su pensamiento, debajo de las negras sábanas, en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Y se puso a pensar en ella…

"**All the things she said**

**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough"**

-_" Y justo mañana tengo clases con ella..."- _Aun seguía con los ojos abiertos, tumbado mirando hacia arriba , mirando la nada …la oscuridad…-"_Y para mi suerte, doble hora con ella…"- _Coloco sus brazos detrás de su nuca . – Aver… creo que no es tan malo, ¿verdad Severus?… ver dos horas seguidas su hermoso cabello castaño…- , -_"Oh dios Severus, no seas patético… "_, - Creo que estoy volviéndome loco hablando solo…por merlín, debería torturarme solo con un crucio o acabar conmigo instantáneamente con un Avada kedravra. –"_Verla cada dia sin poder hacer nada, es una verdadera tortura que me mata en vida… creo que lo del avada kedavra no hace falta"-_

Luego de tanto debate dentro de su mente, logro conciliar el sueño. Le costo, pero al menos pudo.

A la mañana siguiente, Severus llego al gran comedor, no sin antes haberle quitado unos cuantos puntos a unas chiquillas de ravenclaw.

De pronto la vio. Se reía mientras tenia una tostada quien sabe con qué, en la mano. Se había quedado embobado con su hermosa sonrisa que lo llenaba de alegría, e hiciera que su vida se llenara de luz con tan solo una sonrisa.

Se dio cuenta de su estado rápidamente, y siguió rumbo a la mesa de profesores enojado con sí mismo. Se odiaba por tener que amarla así. ¿La amaba? , Tardo tiempo en recapacitar, en fin, su corazón lo invadió por completo…

Ya estaba perdido, y no había nada que hacer.

**I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost**

**If I'm asking for help it's only because**

**Being with you has opened my eyes**

**Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise? **

-Mh- Es todo lo que se limitó a decir (o mas bien hacer una mueca torciendo un poco la boca) al posarse en el caldero de Hermione, que como siempre, estaba perfecto. Solo se había limitado a hacer ese gesto para no gritarle que todo lo hacia condenadamente bien. Amaba y odiaba eso de ella… tan perfecta. Estando ahí cerca revisando su caldero pudo sentir su aroma, el calor que ella emanaba, y rápidamente se alejo de allí lo que mas pudo, tratando de que todo de ella invadiera sus sentidos. No. Severus Snape simplemente no podía reflejar debilidad. Pero por dentro estaba deshecho.

Se fue a la parte más alejada del salón para no estar cerca de Hermione.

-"_Maldita chiquilla de 14 años…"_. De verdad ni el se entendía. A ratos la amaba con toda su fuerza, y en un segundo podría estar maldiciéndola. Todo porque la amaba. ¿Irónico, verdad?

"_Oh…ahí viene, tan seria, tan hermosa…esos labios…daría lo que fuera por…-_ pensaba el tratando de tener la expresión mas seria , porque aún tenia miedo de que alguien se diera cuenta. Se sentía patético, ya que parecía un chiquillo enamoradamente avergonzado. Había terminado la clase, el quería y no quería que terminara. Una por que no quería dejar de verla... y si quería por que sabia que a final de clase le tenia que entregar su poción, y rozaría aunque sea un poco sus delicados y hermosos dedos. –Tome Prof. Snape- Hermione le dio una muestra de su poción, dio media vuelta, mientras que Severus quería tratar de seguir corrigiendo pergaminos, pero no pudo aguantar verla desaparecer a través de esa puerta, con sus cosas, con su cabello brillante, sus rizos…

Cerro sus ojos unos segundos, dio un suspiro (tratando de que parezca bufido) y aun rondando en su mente la pregunta que lo atormenta… _¿Por qué…hermione? _

**I keep asking myself, wondering how**

**I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out**

**Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me**

**Nobody else so we can be free**

"_Otro maldito dia. Que se ha vuelto bendito porque acabas de tropezarte conmigo."_

-Maldición Granger! 10 puntos menos por no fijarse por donde camina!- Exclamo enfadado.

–L-lo siento profesor- Hermione Agacho su cabeza y salio cabizbaja de la vista de Severus. "_Maldito bastardo"_ se reprochaba a si mismo el mayor.

-Granger!- Gritó el hombre a la muchacha. Hermione se congeló y se dio media vuelta con temor. –Si , Señor?- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos – _"No me mires a lo ojos que…" _Detención después de la cena, por ser tan distraida "¿_No pudiste pensar otra estupidez?" - _Hermione abrió la boca, queriendo decirle alguna cosa, pero solo se limito a afirmar con su cabeza un "si" . Y desapareció.

_**-**__**"**__Por que demonios se me ocurrió la detención? , Maldita sea, lo dije sin pensar….estando cerca de ella no se ni que hacer… por supuesto que debería saber lo que hago…soy adulto, debo comportarme como tal, y no cometer ninguna estupidez esta noche……tratare porque…"-_ Y el profesor fue interrumpido por alguien ; - Severus , que bueno que te encuentro, quería hablar contigo.- Dijo Albus quien le tomaba por la espalda , guiándolo hacia su oficina .

Finalmente llegaron a la oficina de Dumbledore, y este le hizo un gesto para que tomara aciento. –No, gracias, así estoy bien. – Contesto Snape, quedando parado...con duda acerca de lo que el anciano queria hablarle.- ¿Y bien, Albus…que necesitas hablar conmigo?- El anciano acomodó un poco sus anteojos, apoyando su menton con sus manos. –¿Severus…necesitas tu hablar conmigo?- Severus quizás sabia a lo que el anciano se estaba refiriendo. –No tengo nada que informarle Señor, no he sabido nada acerca de…- . –No Severus-Interrumpió Dumbledore- Me refiero a… tu vida personal. Te he visto… bastante extraño, más desganado de lo normal.- Severus quería salir de ahí para ahorrarse estúpidas explicaciones. – No, por supuesto que no. Estoy normal.- Por que tampoco se podía decir que Severus Snape era un hombre feliz… mortífago, profesor de cientos de mequetrefes, espía, vivía pensando en los errores del pasado… estaba solo, y entre otras cosas más. – Severus…dime la verdad, ¿Estas enamorado?- Severus abrió levemente los ojos, para no parecer tan sorprendido y hizo gesto de burla.- Oh…¿ Y de quien podria ser? ¿De la Prof. Sprout?- Albus lo miro fijamente. – ¿Una…Alumna, quizás? – Había dado en el clavo.

-Sabes muy bien que acabaría conmigo mismo si eso pasara, por favor Albus, ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?!- Con esto salió de la oficina, dando un portazo, muy enojado, dejando a un anciano absorto en sus pensamientos. _–"Pobre Severus…"_

**And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much****...**

"_Viejo decrepito, metiche…"- _Iba bufando hacia las mazmorras, ya que se le había pasado el apetito. Una vez que entro por la puerta de las mazmorras, abrió un estante…_ "Veamos…tengo que hacer algo, no puedo seguir así…"_

Tomó entre sus manos, el primer ingrediente de la poción que podría tener su cura, pero se detuvo un momento, mirando el vacio. _"Pero… yo no quiero olvidarla." _Con resignación, devolvió el frasco que contenía un líquido extraño.

El día transcurrió…para el una tortura, ya que paso bastante lento.

--

-Adelante- Mientras decía esto, Severus dejó todo lo que hacía, para apoyar sus codos en el escritorio, y apoyar su mentón en los nudillos de los dedos…

-Buenas noches, profesor.- Dijo Hermione, acercándose a su escritorio. –Buenas noches Srta.Granger- contesto él, haciendo que Hermione se sorprendiera tanto, por un gesto…noble. Porque Severus no era el que devolvía los saludos, si no que siempre saludaba con alguna broma de muy mal gusto.

Luego de unos incómodos segundos de silencio, Hermione tomo la iniciativa. –Profesor yo…- , -Srta. Granger creo que no sería adecuado mandarla a limpiar calderos, eso lo dejo para mocosos de 1er año, y creo que ordenar mis estantes resultaría… bastante aterrador, aparte que no me agradaría que una gryffindor metiera sus manos en mis valiosas pociones…- Lo ultimo lo dijo lentamente, viendo como ella agachaba la cabeza . –_"Si pudiera, te pediría perdón…soy un bastardo."- _Pensó para sí mismo. – Creo que estimo conveniente, que me ayude a ordenar estos ensayos por casa y curso, pero sin demorarse ya que no tengo todo el día, tengo otras cosas que hacer, y tengo que corregirlos rápido.- Ahora la tendría cerca de él . –¿Qué esta esperando Srta.Granger? Traiga una silla y empiece-Dijo cortante empezando a tomar su pluma para seguir corrigiendo alguna que otra cosa.

Hermione se acomodó al frente de Severus, al otro lado del escritorio. Y tomo una torre de ensayos y empezó. Severus apenas podía concentrarse, estaba justo en frente de su hermosa castaña, estaban solos… _"Por merlín Severus, ¡¡Concéntrate!! _Y no podía evitar imaginar como seria vivir toda una vida con ella…tener un hogar, vivir lejos de todo… obviamente todos lo tomarían a mal…el le llevaba muchos años, y ella muy joven…imaginaba tantas cosas de lo que nunca iba a poder ser… simplemente no podía dejar de imaginar…no lo podía evitar.

… **Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame **

**When they stop and stare - don't worry me... **

Luego de haber pasado una hora mas o menos, sin haber hablado nada, Hermione dejó de acomodar ensayos, y lo miró, esperando a que el profesor levantara la vista y preguntarle qué pasaba.

-Y,Srta Granger… ya se cansó?- Levantó una ceja, no sabia por qué había parado de hacer su tarea.

-Profesor…quiero…quiero…decirle algo.- ahora una avergonzada Hermione estaba Frente a él.

-Si…? Dígame.- Trato de sonar no muy dulce, pero son su sonrojo y su tartamudeo, lo enloqueció.

-Esto…profesor yo… yo… - Y empezó a levantarse de la silla. Severus , viendo que se estaba parando, se paro igualmente, no sabia por qué , pero quizás tenia la idea, de que iba a salir corriendo.

Hermione dio un respiro, y después de muchos segundos en silencio, hablo; - Lo quiero.- Y con toda la vergüenza del mundo, se dio media vuelta.

Severus no sabía si estaba alucinando…se acercó a ella, tomándola por el brazo, y girándola bruscamente. La vió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Que dijo, Granger?- Sonaba enojado, pero en verdad, estaba abrumado.

-Perdóneme profesor, no debí… - Ahí se convenció que era verdad lo que había escuchado.

Acerco una mano a su mejilla y la acaricio… Hermione estaba asustada, ya que no esperaba eso de el.

-Yo…Yo… tambienlaquiero- sono tan rapido y tan bajito que hermione no capto bien lo que quizo decir.

-Profesor?...- , -Si?- Dijo casi en susurro, muy dulcemente, mientras la tomaba por la cintura, atrayendola hacia si.

-No…no entendí lo que dijo.- En ese momento Severus se acerco a ella y tomo su nuca con ambas manos y se dirigio a su oido. –Que yo tambien te quiero… mucho, te amo hermione- y sin más, la beso. Podía sentir sus delicados labios, su calor, su cuerpo… todo de ella

-Hermione…en verdad me quieres? – dijo tomando su hermoso rostro entre sus manos. –Si…no tengo duda.- Severus se sintio feliz…tantos años que no experimentaba nuevamente la felicidad… fue tan buena idea no tratar de olvidarla…pero aunque trate de olvidarla , no podria , nada podria. La amaba, la anhelaba, la admiraba…

Sentia que alucinaba...

**'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head**

-Se...profesor?- dijo hermione dudosa...- No te preocupes, dime…Severus, si quieres- , -Bueno…Severus… que…que vamos a hacer?- dijo la adolescente con cierta tristeza en su voz. – Hermione…¿que quieres tu? –

-Yo… bueno, quiero estar contigo-Se sonrojo mas- pero…me da miedo, de que hayan muchos problemas, yo no quiero que te pase algo por mi culpa.- Severus amaba cuando hablaba tan decidida, tan firme de lo que sentía.

-Tranquila…y no es tu culpa… es mi culpa también, esto…se me fue de las manos, pero…aun asi te amo.-

Y hermione fue quien dio el segundo beso, saboreando todo lo que podía, para poder recordar por siempre,transmitiendo todo su amor, sintiendo como que fuera la única oportunidad.

-¿Quieres…estar conmigo? ¿Estas segura? No quiero que te arrepientas…porque tu…- , - Si, completamente- dijo ella cortandolo, muy segura de si misma. Severus la envolvió en un calido abrazo…

-_Por merlín…estoy haciendo lo mas erróneo que podría haber echo en toda mi vida…pero con ella… he perdido la cabeza…simplemente…la amo, y luchare por ella…"_

**Mother looking at me**

**Tell me what do you see?**

**Yes, I've lost my mind**

**Daddy looking at me **

**Will i ever be free?**

**Have i crossed the line? **

Derrepente, estaba apoyado en su escritorio, era de noche, se incorporo bien en la silla, miro su reloj… era pasa la media noche. Y Hermione no estaba.

Con una mirada perdida….murmuro.

-Por merlín… otro sueño mas… Nuevamente creí que era real, soy un imbecil.-

**All the things she said**

**All the thins she said **

**Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough  
This is not enough**

**--**

**Dáaa dá! - Hola! **

**Aquí yo...con un fic nuevo, de una pareja que me fascina (sobre todo Severus ¬)... aunque no sé si salió muy bien...pero creo que salió de mi cabezita gracias a un video que me vuelve loca xDD busquenlo en youtube!! x All the things she said Severus / Hermione ,...oh les va a encantar (no es mio por si acaso)**

**No sée...estoy muy insegura de que si me quedó bien...y me sentiría muy avergonzada si es parecido a otro fic ... me moriría...es que simplemente leo tantos que no sé si salio de mi propia imaginación, o si lo leí xD!! Mil disculpas si es parecido a otro u.u ... **

**Bueno ! - dejen reviews porfavor, quiero saber si les ha gustado**

**Desde ya me despido...**

**Meiko! **


End file.
